


Property of Shinra

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Collars, M/M, Oral Sex, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Cloud loses their fight on the roof and Rufus decides to keep him and bring this disobedient SOLDIER to heel.Or: Basically an excuse to put Cloud in a collar.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Property of Shinra

**Author's Note:**

> So the original prompt gave me the option of making his omegaverse or not and oh did I back and forth between making this omegaverse. I settled on not but man was it close. 
> 
> Also just so you know in all the lead-up to the reveal of the collar my brain kept being like ‘but what if it was a plug instead’. Of course if it had of been the ending would have been very different.

Why could have known that the Terrorists contained one of Shinra’s own SOLDIERs?

Well, Rufus had known about it probably before his own father did, but that didn’t matter anymore.

The fact that the other terrorists had now escaped didn’t matter either.

Rufus had gotten what he wanted in the end.

And an extra bonus.

“You know up close like this he’s actually pretty cute,” Reno says, leaning in close to the bound _‘former SOLDIER’._

The cuffs and ropes a crude method of control but a necessary one until Tseng returns with the item Rufus had sent him to retrieve.

Although without his sword and his friends the SOLDIER seems to have lost the real fire in him. Instead gaining a confused and lost expression that brings out his attractive features even more.

Yes, everything was falling exactly into place for Rufus.

“President Shinra,” Tseng says with a touch of a bow when he enters the office. Returned from his errand. The requested object evidently in the expensive box in his hands.

“That was faster than expected.”

“I mentioned it was for the President and they decided they didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Tseng says.

Maybe they should worry about the risk of the purchase getting out and reflecting poorly on Rufus and the company.

He won’t. It wasn’t like anyone could do anything even if it did. And Rufus was contemplating showing his new pet off anyway – publicising the message of what happens to those that go against his Shinra.

The SOLDIER eyes the box warily as Tseng brings it over.

He’s right to suspect that what is inside it is for him.

Rufus thanks Tseng for it before placing the box on his desk.

“Leave us.”

“Are you sure boss?” Reno asks. “He’s stronger than he looks.”

“And yet I was able to subdue him,” Rufus reminds. Unlike his Turks who all came back licking their wounds from their encounters with the SOLIDER.

“Alright,” Reno says with a lazy shrug. “You’re the boss, boss.”

“Call if you need anything,” Tseng says as they take their leave.

“Now,” Rufus says after they leave, turning his attention fully onto the SOLDIER. “Why don’t you tell me your name?”

“No,” the SOLDIER says and defiance returns to his eyes.

“It doesn’t actually matter, I will find your file and get it from there then.”

Conflict shoots through the SOLDIER’s gaze. And maybe there is more hidden in his file than merely his name. Rufus will have his Turks retrieve it for him even if a name is willingly given.

“Cloud,” the SOLDIER says after a moment.

“Well Cloud,” Rufus says, his hand resting on the box Tseng brought him. “Do you want to see the present that was brought for you?”

“No.”

So there still is fire left. No matter.

“Let me phrase that question a different way – do you want me to untie you?”

“What do I have to do?” Cloud asks.

“Not much,” Rufus says, opening the box and pulling out the item Tseng had brought for them. “Just accept the gift.”

Rufus finds himself glad for the cameras in the office. He wants a permanent record of the face Cloud pulls at the collar.

It’s well-built and clearly made of high quality gold. A heavy weight in Rufus’ hand. He doesn’t doubt that the extra features have been installed in it – a tracking and shock device to ensure he knows where the SOLDIER is and can remind him of his place as necessary.

“Well?” Rufus asks.

“What choice do I have?” Cloud says, baring his neck. He’s right – if he doesn’t accept it Rufus will just leave him bound by the chair until he does.

“You’re not just a pretty face,” Rufus says as he brings the collar over. “You know when it is better to submit than fight.”

The collar is simple to put on. And the key built with it means it won’t be an easy feat for the SOLDIER to remove.

“Is that all?” Cloud asks when Rufus pulls away, satisfied in its placement.

The collar looks better than Rufus expected it to. The rich gold of it a strong contract to Cloud’s pale skin. And while Rufus had merely wanted to bring Cloud to heel like this as punishment for going against the company that had given him his powers, now he finds himself wanting a more carnal kind of submission. A pleasure pet for him as well as breaking of the terrorist’s spirit.

“No I think I want one more thing,” Rufus says, leaning back in his chair. “Prove your submission.”

Cloud raises his eyebrow at it and Rufus nods down at the front of his pants to make the message clear. Cloud’s face twisting to an insulted glare. And Rufus decides that if it means losing the pleasure of that expression he won’t completely break the SOLDIER’s will.

“Well?” Rufus asks. If Cloud wants out of the ropes and cuffs he will have to comply.

There’s a moment of contemplation, and then another. And then Cloud shuffles that bit closer to between Rufus’ now comfortably spread legs.

The SOLDIER glares down at the crotch of Rufus’ pants. Likely trying to get them undone with his still cuffed hands.

As much as Rufus would like to see him try he doesn’t have the patience for it now. So he reaches down to undo his pants and tug his member out.

The look of surprise on Cloud’s face makes Rufus realise it is likely his first time in such a position.

There’s a thrill that goes up Rufus’ spine at realising his new pet is previously untouched.

The downside is of course the fact it means the SOLDIER clearly doesn’t know what to do. Staring down at his task with confusion etched on his face.

It’s just as Rufus is about to order him to just _put it in your mouth_ that Cloud moves forward. Giving tentative licks to the tip.

The taste evidently offends because Cloud curls his face at it.

The SOLDIER glances up to Rufus, and, not knowing what he wants, Rufus merely raises a brow in response.

It’s apparently an adequate response because Cloud takes a deep breath then drops his head down again. His tongue tentatively running the length.

It’s not the best he’s had but Rufus can appreciate the effort.

Just as he appreciates how Cloud takes the head of it into his mouth when Rufus guises it in, a finger hooked between the collar on the SOLDIER’s throat to direct Cloud’s head where he wants it. The soft kitten licks continuing as Rufus just lets the weight of it sit in Cloud’s mouth.

He pushes forward in just to hear Cloud gag. Just to watch the contraction through Cloud’s throat under the gold of the collar as he tries to prevent the foreign intrusion.

Cloud shoots a sharp expression up to Rufus. Not a challenge but a clear communication of displeasure.

Good – this isn’t about Cloud’s pleasure.

It’s about Rufus’ pleasure. And right now he’s enjoying the feeling of Cloud’s saliva leaking from the sides of his mouth as he figures out how to work it around the hard flesh. The way his throat presses against the collar with each attempted swallow.

Yes – he will make an excellent pet. He just needs a little more training. And Rufus might even get his Turks to help with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to see other small things I wrote, send me prompts, chat with me, or just generally want to see where my fic writing is up to.


End file.
